A World of Monsters and Gods
by The Lord of War
Summary: Executed for his crimes during the Ishvalan civil war, Kimblee somehow finds himself in a new universe in a world completely different from his own.


**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!...so please don't sue.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth **

How long has it been since they blindfolding him and then tied him to a poll to starve.

Hours? Days? He couldn't remember...

He lost sense of time during his interrogation that now felt like a lifetime ago his interrogators had been most _zealous _in their duties to persuade him to reveal what they felt was their property. Although in the end as much as they yelled, threatened and tortured his stubbornness and perhaps a little of his greed had held onto the prize and prevailed, denying the military, their prized stone.

Even if it had cost him a few pints of blood, some skin and several fingernails here and there.

When the military realized that the beatings and threats weren't going to cut it. They decided to try a more humane approach, offering him leniency with a rather short prison sentence. They said 'you'll be out by New Year's Eve,' if you can believe it. Kill five high-ranking military officers and steal, a philosopher stone and then _if_ you give it back you'll get less than a year in prison.

It was a good deal... _too _good.

The official who offered it to him had even brought with him a bottle of wine from his personal seller and offered him a cup during the negotiation. The wine had been imported from Aerugo, so even a person like him knew it was expensive. He thanked the man then slowly drank the wine, savoring the sweet taste as it flowed through his tongue and then passed down his throat towards its final destination. It was the best wine he had ever tasted and the last he ever will.

He almost felt bad telling the man to go fuck himself.

Although whatever sad feelings if any Kimblee had for the man quickly dissipated when he ordered his men to beat him senseless for his refusal. It had taken longer than he would've preferred for him to slip into unconsciousness. But as the saying goes beggars can't be choosers.

The next thing he knew he was blindfolded and tied to what felt like a wooden poll. He hadn't heard a human voice since then. The only thing he could hear were the cries of vultures as they doubtlessly circled above him, waiting for him to expire so they could commence their feast.

How many of them were circling above him?

Kimblee's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of marching feet approaching. He was gagged so he couldn't properly welcomes his visitors with a hello. So he waited patiently instead. He didn't have to wait for long. For after a few minutes had passed, the sound of marching feet stopped except for one.

He felt a hand untying the blindfolded on his head and a second later, it was pulled off. The person then walked behind the poll where Kimblee couldn't see him.

He squinted as the sun's ray's struck his eyes, but after a moment adjusted quickly. The first thing he noticed was the Navy blue uniforms of at least twenty-five Amestris soldiers standing in attention rifles held at the port arms position. He didn't recognize any of them... but he did recognize the two man standing in front of them.

Brigadier General Fessler how could he ever forget a face as ugly and fat as that. Fessler was a short, overweight, middle age man with light skin and short brown hair. Next to him, stood his polar opposite; Colonel Basque Grand also known as the Iron Blood Alchemist. Grand was a large muscular man he easily towered over most he was baldheaded with tan skin, black eyes and a scar under his chin. His large black pointy handlebar mustache moving slightly as the wind passed.

"Solf J. Kimblee," shouted a soldier standing next to Fessler." You been found guilty of murdering five high-ranking Amestris officers," found guilty? When did they give him a trial?"And by order of Fuhrer King Bradley have been sentenced to death," finished the soldier.

So they've given up on retrieving the philosopher stone and deciding on doing away with him... guess the stone wasn't as valuable to them as he thought otherwise they wouldn't be killing the only man who knew it's exact whereabouts.

"Begin the execution," ordered Fessler.

The person who had removed his blindfold walked forward from behind the pillar. Kimblee easily recognized the man as Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist.

So this was the man who the military chose to be their executioner a man who burns his enemies alive... and people called me heartless. At least my alchemy kills my targets quick, in one explosive flash it's all over. Unlike Roy's here whose enemies get a few seconds of agonizing torment before their death.

Roy stopped in front of Colonel Grand then slowly turned. He had a blank expression on face as he turned towards Kimblee._" Strange, I thought he'd be enjoying this,"_ it was no secret that Roy and him had different philosophical viewpoints on certain things and because of those view's they hadn't exactly been the best of pals to put it gently.

In truth, they rather disliked each other.

Although he'd liked to think they didn't dislike each other enough that Roy would personally request this role in his execution.

"Get on with it already Major Mustang," Brigadier General Fessler shouted growing impatient.

For once Kimblee agreed with that weasel of a man. As strange as it sounds, considering he was about to be burned alive Kimblee wanted this whole ordeal to be over and done with already. He was curious to see what came next after this world heaven, hell, some other unknown afterlife... or nothing at all. Whichever came he was most anxious to find out.

He grinned when Roy lifted his hand, Roy dropped his blank expression for a split second and a look of shock could be seen when he noticed Kimblee's grin before snapping two fingers.

Immediately he felt a warm feeling from inside his stomach where he had hidden the philosopher stone. The Military never had a clue that he still had their precious philosopher stone literally _on_ him inside his stomach. Maybe they'll will find out if they didn't burn the stone to cinders with him. The feeling suddenly went from a tolerable, warm feeling, to a burning inferno inside his stomach.

But instead of flames bursting out all around him and turning Kimblee to ashes, a bright red explosion occurred that blew him to hell. The force of the explosion threw everyone in attendance off their feet and back several inches. Roy however, being the closest to the blast was thrown back several feet landing on a fellow soldiers, legs unconscious.

He was woken by a hard slap to the face, Wh-What the hell!" Roy shouted angrily at being slapped, but quickly regretted it when he saw Fessler's scowling face bearing down at him.

"That's exactly what I want to know Mustang. What the hell was that?!" He yelled pointing at the spot Kimblee was once tied to. Roy turned his head and found a small smoldering impact crater that he definitely hadn't counted on being there after snapping his fingers.

"... I-I don't know."

XxX

(Somewhere along - The Mediterranean)

Kimblee groaned, cursing his aching head whoever said the dead didn't feel any pain was obviously alive when he said it. After a moment he opened his eyes to find himself naked on a meadow with yellow wildflowers all around him swaying back and forth as the wind blew.

This was not what he had expected fire and brimstone's sure, white puffy clouds maybe, eternal nothingness why not? But a meadow with yellow flowers? Either every religion fucked up big time on knowing what the afterlife would look like or...

"I'm still alive!" That had to be it, it's the only explanation that was probable. He could see clouds moving across the sky, smell flowers, feel pain, and hear the wind blowing across the meadow. If these weren't signs that he was still alive, he was either hallucinating or God was pulling a fast one on him.

"How the hell, am I still alive?" He wondered out loud the last thing he remembered before passing out was Mustang frying him like a shish kebab in front of twenty something soldiers.

He knew there was no possible way he could have survived being burned alive and made his escape to wherever here is in one piece.

So how did it happen?

The philosopher's Stone. It had to be. It's the only answer that makes any sense. The stone was in his stomach when Mustang tried to burn him alive, so maybe the high temperatures of Mustangs alchemy, mixed with his stomach acids, and some other unknown variables somehow caused a chain reaction within the philosopher stone that teleported him here...

Makes sense. If you don't think about it too much. And if it didn't, who cares he was live and free, but most importantly and best of all the military probably thought he was dead.

He chuckled at the thought of the military oblivious to his survival.

With another groan, he rolled over on his stomach and got to his knees. Standing all the way upright would probably be pushing things. His head spun. So he waited a few seconds. Then slowly stood up on wobbly legs. The wind almost blowing him over.

Standing up he get a perfect view of the surrounding landscape. To the north and east there were hills as far as the eye could see. To the west there was a plain, with a few trees scattered around, and then more hills finally to the south. There was a forest that stretched out for miles.

"Hm... so my options are hill, hill, plain and eventually hill or forest," Kimblee said out loud, weighing his options." I think I'll pick forest."

And with that he started moving south. But before he took even a single step he thought it was best to first deal with the fact of his lack of clothing. He kneeled down to draw a transmutation circle on the ground, but slipped both hands touching the ground to steady himself.

As soon as his hands touched the ground blue sparks began to fly," This shouldn't be happening I didn't draw the transmutation circle!" Yet a brown pant and white T-shirt transmuted out of dirt and grass right in front of him. Kimblee stared in stunned bewilderment at the clothing.

This was easily the strangest day of his life now; first his almost burned alive, then teleported to God knows where and now he could perform alchemy without a transmutation circle.

"Best day ever!"

XxX

(Several hours later)

Kimblee walked aimlessly through the forest, for hours until he suddenly heard the sound of cascading water intermingled with the sounds of laughter, and screams.

_"Well, that can't be good,"_ Kimblee thought laughter and screams together was never a good combination. Well, at least not for the people screaming.

Noticing the excess moisture in the air and on the surrounding plants, it was easy for him to guess he was likely nearing a waterfall, which in turn allowed him to breathe a somewhat relieved sigh. The noise of the waterfall would better mask his presence and allow him to move about more freely, without the risk of his presence being heard. He had no idea who he might be running into and he wasn't exactly in the mood for a fight. Especially after being starved to death for days tied to a poll.

Quietly, the Crimson alchemist slowly crept his way behind a large tree, and then in a daring moment, peaked from behind his hiding spot as he cautiously turned his gaze downwards, only for his eyes to instantly bulge wide at the sight below.

Eight beautiful women wearing white togas huddled together in chains as they watched in horror as two women were brutally raped right before their very eyes. By two black bearded men. The women that were chained together obviously knew one another and also the two women that were being raped. Otherwise they wouldn't have risked antagonizing their captors; seven armed men wearing bronze breastplates, leather skirts, greave's and bronze helmets. All seven of them had spears in their hands that they used to push back the women or beat them with the wooden end as they tried to stop the rape. They also had swords at their sides, as a secondary weapon.

The two women being raped had their hands tied together by rope behind their backs and their mouths gagged by a white cloth they could do nothing beside shed tears as the men thrusted inside them from on top of them.

Kimblee was speechless by what he saw, he witnessed hundreds of atrocities being committed during the Ishvalan civil war. Some even by his hands... but never something like this. He's seen entire villages be destroyed by artillery fire, human corpses covering entire fields, soldiers looting the dead, people blown to pieces of meat, women and children being massacred indiscriminately in droves. All this he had seen and more throughout the three years of war. But _never_ this.

One of the rapist apparently had enough for he pulled out of the woman. But not before repeatedly punching the brown haired woman in the face. This act infuriated the women that were chained causing them to become even more aggressive. They punched, kicked and screamed but there chains, weighed them down and kept them huddled together, limiting their mobility. All their captors had to do was hit them with the wooden end of their spears to keep them at bay.

Once the rapist finished punching the brown haired woman he stood up. He took a few steps to the left. Then leaned forward and grabbed a white toga off the ground that was obviously the woman's and began wiping his cock with it. Once he finished cleaning his cock he threw the toga back on the ground and walked towards the women that were chained.

They screamed at him, but the man laughed at them as they tried to rush forward only to be forced back. He then pointed at one of the women in the group a young beautiful redhead with fair skin.

Kimblee couldn't make out the redheaded woman's facial expression as she was pointed at. But he imagine it was one of fear. The other women in the group instantly shielded her with their bodies as soon as she was selected. But it only delayed the inevitable. One by one they were forced away from her. One of the women that had been more difficult to pull away received a slash to her back, forcing her to the ground in pain.

Once the redhead was alone. One of the guards quickly unlocked her chains and threw her at the rapist. He caught her with eager hands immediately ripping the upper part of her toga exposing her breasts. The redhead let out a shriek then... kneed the man in the groin. Like a log. He fell to the floor holding his aching testicles. Seeing an opening the redhead quickly dashes past the man, and made a break towards the forest.

The other rapist nearby sees this and stops thrusting into the blonde haired woman he'd been raping, pulls out, grabs his sword and chases after her. Along with one of the men that had been restraining the chain women.

The redhead ran for her life...in Kimblee's general direction.

Kimblee looked away and hide behind the large tree. He wasn't going to get involved in this, it wasn't any of his business. He might not approve of what they're doing, but who the hell was he too judge, he who killed hundreds, he who killed women and children, the elderly, without a second thought. Once he been ordered to. By what right could he judge these men.

He couldn't. And he wouldn't. Solf J. Kimblee was many things. But a hypocrite wasn't one of them.

So he waited for the woman to pass-.

"Ugh!" Kimblee grunted, as he hit the floor something heavy had crashed into him hitting him on the head and whatever it was, it was laying on top of him. He opened his eyes and gasped. It wasn't something that bumped into him it was _someone_ and that someone was the redheaded woman.

If someone were to come walking by they could easily misinterpret the situation of her sitting on top of his pelvis with her breasts, exposed as something else entirely.

She groan in pain as she rubbed her forehead no doubt the spot where she collided with him. She had her eyes closed as she rubbed but then in a flash, they snapped open her green eyes instantly widened. But whatever she might have said or done was interrupted by a yell coming from behind them.

Kimblee saw them first before she did. The second rapist, along with the spear wielding guard charging at them. When the red haired woman saw them she instantly clutched onto his head in fright and screamed. Burying her large round breasts in his face.

Luckily for the both of them Kimblee's hand had already touched the trees wooden trunk before she abstracted his vision. Neither Kimblee or the red haired woman saw it happen. But the two charging assailants sure did as they approached the pair dozens of long sharp wooden pikes shot out from the trees trunk, simultaneous impaling both of them.

"...Get..o-off...of me," While he didn't have anything against large breasts. He didn't exactly want to be suffocated to death by them." Can't...breathe," Kimblee grumbled out imagining the irony of having survived three years of war that involved hundreds of firefights, ambushes, skirmishes and a execution by fire only to die by suffocation by large breasts... although thinking about it some men might not have mind it at all and some perhaps even preferred to go out that way.

They apparently spoke the same language, cause the redhead woman instantly let go. As soon as he spoke. As soon as she unhooked her iron grip on his head and pulled away Kimblee was greeted by the sight of what had become of their assailants. The long sharp wooden pikes had gone through them like needles through soft cloth, a cloth made of flesh and blood. Most of the pikes pierced them through the torso, but one pierced through the rapist's groin one of his testicles could be seen stock on the tip of the pike. Poetic justice If you asked him. Another pike pierced the head of the guard chunks of brain could be seen along the tip and shaft of the pike.

*Gasp!*

Kimblee's survey of his handiwork was cut short by the red-haired woman sudden gasp. Eyes wide, mouth open she stared in shock at the gory scene behind her before then slowly turning her gaze towards him.

They stared at each other in awkward silence until a shout killed the mood. They both turn their heads towards the direction the shout originated from. The direction towards the group of men whom he had just killed two of their members.

Apparently, the men had started calling out to their companions who obviously weren't going to respond back unless the dead can somehow all of sudden speak... without lungs. Hell, the way bizarre things have been occurring today it wouldn't have surprised him if they did. Pigs could suddenly sprout wings and fly overhead shiting out chocolate bars and he wouldn't have even raised an eyebrow over it.

But the dead stayed silent.

Kimblee let out a sight that caught the redhead's attention. Without a word he gently grabbed her waist, and lifted her up. She grew anxious at his touch no doubt expecting something perverse, but soon relaxed once he placed her on the ground beside him and then stood up.

"Stay here," Kimblee said, not waiting for her reply he walked out from behind the tree towards the group.

Kimblee didn't bother with stealth, as he made his way towards them, no hiding behind trees, no crawling on the ground hoping to God that they didn't spot him. He _literally_ walked towards them.

"Hey!"

Everyone simultaneously stopped what they were doing and turned to see a man who couldn't have been older than twenty if he was even that old, strolling towards them. He smirked as he looked at the people below and tucked strands of his long black hair behind his ear. His attire was foreign to them. He wore brown pants that had a metal line going down his crotch, and what looked to be pouches sawn at the sides. On top he wore a white shirt that had no sleeves to warm his arms or shoulders, and a pair of fine crafted black shoes that none had never seen before.

The man walked in closer, pointing at the men making it clear he was the only speaking to the men." You boys had your fun. So why don't you pick up your things and get the hell out of here? Before I make you regret you didn't."

The men looked at one another, then back at him.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Even the women looked skeptical and from a logical standpoint. Who could blame them. Here was one unarmed man telling seven armed men to get the hell out... not the most encouraging sight.

Kimblee grinned sadistically as they laughed," Okay then."

***Boom!***

XxX

(Somewhere Nearby)

A group of bronze armored women came to a halt as the sounds of an explosion was heard followed by birds flying away in fright.

"By Hera, what was that sound?" Questioned a blonde haired woman wielding a sickle in one hand and a broadsword in another.

"It sounded like thunder to me, sister," replied a black haired woman holding a spear and shield.

"Thunder on such a clear day without a single cloud in the sky. It must be a sign from the gods." The blonde said, turning to face her captain." Artemis we should head towards where the sound originated that's where we'll find our captive sisters."

Standing in front of her line of sight, wielding a long-sword turned a young woman with long red hair that reached past her waist, tied in a ponytail and bright green eyes. She wore a leather skirt, a belt and a linen shirt with metal armor plates on the shoulders, and a bronze breastplate, covered her chest and stomach. On her legs she wore bronze shin guards and on her feet leather sandals. On her head she wore a bronze helmet with a red tail crest.

"We do not have times to be chasing signs Persephone," Artemis replied sternly." Unless those signs are of the kind of the trail we lost."

If Persephone was offended by Artemis's tone she did a wonderful job of hiding it," We lost that trail hours ago sister-."

"Then will find it with our eyes not our tongues!" Artemis shouted feverishly combing the landscape, with her eyes for any sighs that someone had passed through here. Footprints, broken twigs, discarding items, a puddle of damn piss anything that meant the men who abducted her sister had passed through here. But so far she found absolutely nothing. It's as if Apollo had whisked them away on his chariot.

"Now come on move your wretched legs!"

"Artemis," Persephone said softly, placing her hand on her fellow sisters shoulder." Everyone here knows how important it is for us to find our sisters. We all know what fate awaits our sisters at the hands of these men."

Every Amazon who heard her grew grim. They all knew what happens to women who were captured by men; there either raped then killed or sold into slavery. Thankfully, the first one didn't appear to be the case otherwise, they would have found their sisters bodies by now. But the second one could perhaps be the worst of the two depending on who you were sold to. You might spend the rest of your days cleaning the house of some wealthy merchant or being raped every single day for the rest of your life by some nobleman. It was anyone's guess.

"But lashing out at ourselves isn't going to help us find them," Persephone finished hoping her words had calmed her friends anger.

Artemis looked like she was about to tear Persephone in half but then suddenly her anger crumbled before Persephone eyes."...Forgive me Persephone is just the thought of anything happening to Alexa or any of our sisters on my watch just...It's just-. "Artemis started choking at the thought of failing her sisters.

"Shh, it all right," Persephone reassured her."They should be all right as long as we find them before nightfall and right now we have sign that might be pointing us in their very direction."

Setting her emotions aside,"...Very well lead the way."

XxX

(With Kimblee)

He was getting really tired of them staring at him like he was some kind of circus weirdo. Haven't these people ever heard of alchemy? By their astound looks he guessed not.

Across from the burning campfire, that he made huddled together were the ten women he had unwittingly saved. None of them had said a single word to him. They sat anxiously on the ground gawking at him in silence, clenching in their hands the weapons of the men he killed moments ago. Speaking of which there either going to have to bury their corpses or more accurately the pieces that made up their corpses or relocate to another spot far away before they start to decompose.

"...Um, excuse me."

Kimblee looked up to see the redhead from before slowly making her way towards him. Behind her he could see the rest of the women staring intently at him.

"Yes." It just occurred to him that she was speaking in a completely foreign language, yet somehow understood her as if she spoke perfect Amestrien.

She stopped a few feet away from him.

"While we are extremely grateful to you for helping us," she said bowing her head." My sisters and I are wondering-."

"You're all related to each other?" Kimblee interrupted none of them looked related to each other, one of the women even had dark skin, while the rest were light-skinned. Maybe they're half-sisters?

"A common misconception," the redhead said cheerfully." We Amazons don't call each other sister because where related by blood, but because were related by womanhood. Every woman in the world is considered a sister to an Amazon."

"Hm, so it's like how nuns refer to the each other as sisters." Makes sense when you think about it.

"What's a nun?" She asked curiously leaning forward as if to better hear the answer.

Kimblee raise an eyebrow at her question. Really? She did know what a nun was and they say blondes are dumb." A nun is a woman who belongs to a religious community and usually they've sworn vows of some kind."

With a smile on her face she shook her head," It's more philosophical than religious. We don't call each other sisters for any religious reasons." She was about to continue when a loud cough was suddenly heard coming from behind her. She turned around to see her sisters glaring daggers at her. Apparently they didn't appreciate her diverting from the question she had been trying to ask

She gulped before turning to face Kimblee her face red," I'm sorry. I appear to have gone off course in satisfying my curiosity." Suddenly she became serious," What I meant to ask was... are we free to go?"

So that's why they're so serious, they think they're his prisoners and probably thought he would do the same thing to them as their previous captors. Well, that explains why the first thing they did once the redhead unchained them was to grab the weapons of the slain men off the ground. They thought they'll have to use it on him.

"You are all free to leave," Kimblee said, gesturing to a clearing in the forest that could pass as a road." I have no intentions on holding any of you." The women breathe a sigh of relief at the news that they were free to go without having to resort to violence. Obviously they weren't too keen on fighting someone who caused explosions with a wave of his hands.

The redhead looked generally surprised by his statement. She had expected him to deny them there freedom." On behalf of the Amazons, you have are thanks sir." She said bowing again.

"What's your name?"

"Oh, how rude of me. I am Alexa of Themyscira."

"Themyscira? I never heard of this country is it anywhere near Amestris? " Kimblee asked, although he wasn't planning on going back to Amestris, anytime soon, but it never hurts to know how far you are from home.

"Amestris?" Alexa asked her curiosity piqued she had always been fascinated by foreign lands." I've never heard of this city. Is it in the Ionian sea or to the east?"

"It's not a city it's a-"

*TRUNK!*

Eyes wide, both their gazes immediately dropped downward to the spear deeply embedded in the ground in front of them, having missed them both by no more than a couple of inches. Both of them turned to see dozens of armored women descending from the forest and then instantly surround them. Spears pointed at them or more accurately at him.

"Surrender or die," said a redhead woman wielding a longsword that resembled Alexa in a way.

_"And I thought the surprises were over." _Kimblee thought readying himself for a fight he counted forty armed women armed mostly with spears and swords but a few carried axes and sickles. But most importantly not one of them had a gun. This was going to be a piece of cake for him, especially in the formation they were in all clustered close together. As he started raising his hands something hard struck him in the back of the head, throwing him to the floor before he lost consciousness he looked behind him to see Alexa holding a rock in her hands.

_"That's what I get for doing something nice."_He thought before everything went to dark.

* * *

**AN: If anyone has any questions let me know by review or private message. **

**Am not really sure in continuing this series or not. So I'll let you guys decide. If enough people like I'll ****continue. **


End file.
